X-Factor Vol 1 46
| StoryTitle1 = Judgement War Part 4: Exchange | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... The Beast is preparing a group of Rejects to participate in a mission to break into the Chosen's city to free his friend Archangel from the arena. As he trains young Nikoh how to fight, Zharkah watches with increased suspicion over Beast's true motives. Unaware that he is really a mutant from another world she begins to suspect that he might be a spy of the Chosen, and decides to see how he reacts when he sees the red haired woman that they have had prisoner since their last battle against the Chosen who is scheduled to be part of the coming prisoner exchange. Meanwhile, in the city of the Chosen, Iceman and Lev begin to drum up bets for Iceman's upcoming battle against the Archangel. Watching this in disguise is Princess Seera, who knows that Iceman is really from another world and is suffering amnesia. She wonders what she can do to free Archangel and continues to struggle with her conflicting emotions regarding her allegiances to the Chosen way of life. She also begins to wonder how much longer she can keep baby Christopher hidden from the Chosen Scientists and once more considers sneaking the child further out of the city. As she goes to check on the child and her robot Zee-Zee, she is unaware that she is being followed by a member of the Chosen who can fly, who watches her enter her hideout and leaves to report to the scientists. While at the hidden base of the Beginagains, Scott learns that his friend Beast is among the Rejects, while Archangel and Iceman are in the city of the Chosen. Looking through a monitoring crystal of the Beginagains, Scott learns that Jean has been a prisoner of the Rejects and is going to be part of a prisoner exchange. He demands instant action, however Dykon and the other Beginagains refuse to take any action just yet prompting Cyclops to go off alone. Back in the city of the Chosen, Archangel is brought before Lord Rask who attempts to force Warren to go about a training exercise. When Warren attempts to attack him, he is blasted back. Warren then takes a different approach, feigning weakness until Rask gets close enough for him to slice the nobleman's leg with his razor-sharp wings before being caged again. Archangel assures Rask that he will slay the Dueler that he will be forced to fight and survive if only for the satisfaction of eventually killing Rask, unaware that the "Dueler" he is to fight is his own comrade Iceman. In the Reject city, the prisoner exchange is about to get underway when Beast notices that the prisoner that they intend to exchange is Jean. When Beast tries to save her, Zharkah's believes that his suspicion that Hank is a spy of the Chosen has been confirmed and he orders the other Rejects to capture Hank. Back at the Chosen's city, Seera nurses young Christopher when suddenly Rask and a number of soldiers burst into the building. They incapacitate Seera, Zee-Zee and Christopher, intending to punish Seera for breaking their laws even though she is considered the most perfect of their society. Christopher's telepathic cries cause Jean -- who has been in a catatonic state the whole time -- to awaken and lash out. However, much to Beast's surprise, the dominant personality is not that of Jean, but of Madelyne Pryor. While Seera has to answer to why she has a child, the scientists tell her that she will be punished for her crimes. Rask however, having used his wealth and bargaining on Archangel's coming battle to net him another handsome sum of money to buy him favor tries to get Seera to ally with him to avoid any trouble. Seera, finally making a decision that their way of life refuses, knowing full well that there will be harsh consequences coming her way. While outside the Beginagains base, Cyclops is stopped by Dykon and other Beginagains who wish to help him storm the Chosen's city to free his friends however point out that they will have to pass around the Celestial known as Gammenon who has returned to the planet and is blocking their direct path. As Scott calls out to Jean, telling her that he is coming, it is Madelyne who hears this and is amused that her estranged husband would be coming. In deep space, X-Factor's Ship is still a prisoner of the Celestials and once more probing it's data banks to learn it's true origins learns that it wasn't created by Apocalypse at all, but by the Celestials many centuries ago. Finally, back in the Chosen's city, Seera is given back her robot Zee-Zee whom she is horrified to find has been reporgramed to have her own independent thinking culled from her data banks. When Seera tries to lash out against the scientist who has done this to her childhood caretaker, she is forced back. As she recovers from the feedback of her powers she vows that no matter what she will free the Archangel and allow him to get his vengeance against the Chosen even if it means the end of her civilization in the process. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * * * ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Unnamed Chosen, Rejects and Beginagains * ZZ-105, a robot Locations: * Unnamed planet ** Chosen city ** Reject city ** Beginagains' tunnels Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Part of the Judgement War. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 13th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 09/26/2010 }}